Among portable communication terminal apparatuses such as portable telephones and personal handy phone systems (PHS), there is such a foldable type one that a lower side housing on which various operation keys were disposed and an upper side housing on which a display screen was disposed, were coupled by a hinge mechanism. Such a foldable type portable communication terminal apparatus is configured in such a manner that the hinge mechanism can be opened by an one-push button, as described in the following patent document 1, and thereby, it becomes possible to open the foldable type portable communication terminal apparatus by one hand at the time that there was an incoming call and to talk over the phone.
In addition, as described in the following patent document 2, a portable communication terminal apparatus is configured in such a manner that a talk start key, which should be operated at the time that there was an incoming call, is lighted up by a light emitting device such as LED, to inform a user of the incoming call, and at the same time, a place of a key to be operated next is informed to a user.
(Patent Document 1) JP-A-11-41328 publication
(Patent Document 2) JP-A-6-30086 publication
In case of applying a technology, which was described in the patent document 2, to a foldable type portable communication apparatus, a light emitting device is attached to an one-push button for opening a hinge mechanism, and at the time that there was an incoming call, this light emitting device is turned on.
However, various functions are mounted on a recent portable communication terminal apparatus, and there are many cases that, even when a talk over the phone is not carried out, any operation such as preparation of a mail document and playing a game is carried out in such a state that a hinge mechanism was opened. There occurs such a problem that, even when there is an incoming call in the heart of carrying out such an operation and an one-push button is lighted up to have a user pushed the one-push button, a communication line is not connected.
An object of the invention is to provide a foldable type portable communication terminal apparatus which can surely guide a user to a talkable state at the time that there was an incoming call.